Hogwarts Rejection Letters as written by DarkSorcerer888
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: I figured it was time for me to give Hogwarts Rejections Letters a crack. The first one involves Harry as a successful Drug Lord. Review for flames, comments, or suggestions. Will mark as complete as each chapter works as stand-alone. Will not always center around Harry, Hermione can reject Hogwarts just as much as he can!
1. Cartel Lord One: Part One

Hogwarts Rejection Letters

Cartel Lord One, Part One

 _Ms. McGonagall,_

 _I'd really like to know what kind of drugs you are taking. That kind of good stuff is what rolls in the customers, after all. You really think a big time cartel Lord like me has the time to go to some magic school, provided magic actually did exist?_

 _If you really think you can convince me to enroll in your school, why not come on by to my HQ/Manor. If you impress me, I might make the visit worth your while._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _High Lord of the London-based Potter Cartel_

When Minerva read the letter, her heart nearly stopped. The famous Boy-Who-Lived, a bloody Drug Lord! But her sense of duty eventually won out and she flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, which was the only place in London with a public Floo connection. She then apparated to her destination. Hadrian had been correct in calling the house in front of her a manor. She knocked on the door, which was promptly opened by a teenager with spiky black hair and Avada Kedavra green eyes. "Ms. McGonagall, I presume?" he asked in greeting.

"You are correct," she replied.

"Show me this magic that you were so insistent that I am capable of," ordered Harry. Minerva promptly shifted into her animagus form and meowed.

"Incredible," said Harry, as his friends called him, appreciatively, before closing and locking the front door that the witch had entered by. "I assume you have a wand."

After shifting back, Minerva said, "You are correct."

"Relinquish your wand, Ms. McGonagall," said Harry. "I allow no one but myself and those I trust to carry weapons in my home." Minerva promptly handed over her wand. Harry studied the rune-covered stick for a few minutes before pocketing it. "Benson!"

"You called sir," a little boy who had just dashed into the room said.

"Please make our guest comfortable," said Harry. "I will meet you in the living room once everything is secure."

The little boy, who's name was Jimmy, held his hand out to the school-teacher. "Take my hand, miss. I will lead you to the living room and have the help get you some refreshments." Minerva humored the boy and took his hand, allowing him to lead her away. Once she was safely out of earshot, Harry's grin grew feral.

"Why would I need to go to a school when a fully trained witch willingly entered my domain?" he asked himself rhetorically. "Make yourself comfortable, Minerva. You will be here for a long… long time!"

He opened the panel on the wall beside the door and typed in a few digits. " _Lord Hadrian,_ " said a digital voice, " _the manor is on complete lock-down._ _No means, Muggle or Magical, may penetrate the defenses."_

 _"Excellent,"_ said Harry, his feral grin returning.

888

Minerva sipped the tea that a buxom brunette in a maid outfit had handed to her minutes before as she waited for Hadrian's arrival. She somehow knew that she was in for a big shock.

Think of the devil, and he will arrive. Harry walked into the library and looked the school-teacher he was planning to kidnap up and down. _God, I'll enjoy breaking this one._

"Minerva, if I may call you by your given name, your offer intrigues me, but what sparks my interest is that you have given me a better offer without even realizing it," he grinned.

"What offer?" she asked, confused.

"The offer of yourself, silly!" exclaimed Harry in reply. "By freely entering my domain, you have offered yourself to me for whatever I may desire." His voice was so intoxicating that Minerva had to take a deep breath.

"Is that so?" she asked in a ragged voice, barely avoiding the urge to shake.

"Indeed," he replied. "But before I assign you to your place as my captive instructor, you must give yourself to me, as a woman gives herself to a man." That did it. The lust for affection that Minerva had buried for years, buried beneath her career and her goals for the future, a future that had yet to come, was finally set free. She kissed her captor on the lips without hesitation. When she finally separated from him for air, he smirked at her. "You poor, poor soul, so starved for affection that you kiss the man who plans to kidnap you for an untold number of years."

"Don't pity me, you vile man!" Minerva exclaimed. "Just bloody fuck me if its the bloody last thing you fucking do!"

"Tsk tsk, language Minnie," he mock scolded her. He then undid her robes with his hands, unveiling her undergarments, a black lacy bra with matching panties. He then began to sing: "She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter. She was baptized in dirty water! Her Mamma cried the first time they caught her with me, they knew they couldn't stop her!"

"How the hell did you know that my pappy was a preacher?" asked Minerva.

"I didn't until you just told me, Minnie," he replied, grabbing the waistline of her panties and pulling them down her legs until they came off. He then continued the song: "She holds tight to me and the bible on the back seat of my motor cycle. Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir you see! God lover her. Oh me and God love her!" He then positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her in askance and she nodded her head with a blush. He groaned in pleasure as he pushed into her. She was warm and tight around him, her inner walls hugged his glory tightly as he pressed in until reaching her barrier. "You're a virgin?"

She nodded bashfully. "I've been far too invested in my carrier to find time for pleasures of the flesh." She felt a sharp pain as he tore swiftly thru her barrier.

"You are now mine, got it?" he asked, receiving a darker blush as she nodded. "Good, now I'm going to fuck you for real. Ready or not, here it comes." He swiftly pulled out until he was barely inside of her. "You'll feel this in the morning." With that final warning he plunged in ferociously before pulling out once more. He then fell into rhythm, pounding Minerva as she moaned an screamed his name along with strings of profanities that would make a Knockturne Alley whore blush.

"Oh fuck Harry, right fucking there," she moaned as he hit her sweet spot for the first time. She saw him grin and her moans soon grew louder as he hit her sweet spot again and again. In no time, she tightened around him as her pleasure hit its peak. "I'm cumming!

"I'm cumming too!" he called out as his balls tightened. He heard her moan as his steaming hot seed flooded into her chambers. He pulled out and hugged the older woman as she came down from her high.

"I'm not close to satisfied," Minerva said. "I've held my desire back for over seventy years since I hit puberty."

"Dear God, magic sure makes one age gracefully," observed Harry. Indeed, Minerva looked like she was in her early to mid thirties. Still a goddess by any straight male or lesbian's standards. "But I'm not damaging your pussy anymore today."

"Take my ass then," Minerva offered. She caught Harry's feral grin as it appeared and knew that she was in for a whole lot of pleasure mixed with masochistic pain.

 _Fin (for now)_


	2. Fairy Tail One: Part One

Hogwarts Rejection Letters

Fairy Tail One Part One

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _I must sadly decline the invitation to attend your prestigious school for a variety of reasons. One, I am a citizen of the Fiore Kingdom and therefore could not attend a school in the United Kingdom without an applicable student visa. Two, I am a member of the prestigious Fairy Tail guild, where I receive plenty of hands on training. My talents would be wasted at a school where magic is limited to the wave of a wand._

 _Give my regards to Albus, and tell him that I know he has my father's cloak and would like him to return it to me post haste._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _S-class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Mcgonagall,_

 _As Harry's friend, I must add that I find your choice of a career appalling. Guilds are fun, schools are boring. That's a fact. If you ever wish to give up your boring career as a school teacher, the Fairy Tail Guild will welcome you with open arms._

 _Tell Albus that if he doesn't return James Potter's cloak to my friend Harry post haste, he will feel the wrath of Fairy Tail._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the King of Fire Dragons_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer and A-class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild_

"Albus!" Minerva called as she finished reading the two letters.

"Yes, Minerva?" asked her colleague as he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Hadrian sends his regards but regrets to inform you that as a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and as a citizen of the Fiore Kingdom, he will have to decline to enroll as a student at Hogwarts," said Minerva. "He also says that he wants you to return his father's cloak that you have in your possession. His friend, Natsu Dragneel, further stated that if you don't return it post haste, you will feel the wrath of the Fairy Tail Guild."

Albus sighed, visibly aging as his years seemed to catch up with him all at once. "I suppose it cannot be helped. I'll retrieve the cloak." Albus left the room, once again looking years younger than his true age.

Minutes later, he returned with a silvery cloak in his hands. "Send this to Harry with a note. You know what to say." Minerva nodded and took the cloak and waved to Albus as he returned to his office to take a nap.

With a deft hand that spoke of years of practicing such an activity, she neatly folded the cloak before tying a ribbon around it and spelling the ribbon to hold. Taking out a piece of parchment, she began writing a note. Once finished, she fixed the note to the ribbon's knot with a sticking charm before motioning for the owl on the perch in the room where she worked to grab the package. The owl did as it was bade, lifting the package with its talons and taking off into the night.

With a yawn, Minerva put everything she was working on away before heading to bed.


	3. American Harry One: Part One

Hogwarts Rejection Letters

American!Harry One Part One

 _Dear Miss McGonagall,_

 _As much as I love hearing a good story from my godfather about the Alma Mater that he and my parents shared, I regret to inform you that I will not be attending._

 _As far as magical communities go, Magical Britain is as unpleasant as it gets, at least from what I've heard. You all still live in the Dark Ages, without the modern conveniences that Technomages, like my lovely master (and steady girlfriend) Rachel Heins, design and manufacture for the convenience of the modern witch or wizard._

 _If you want to entice young witches and wizards in America to fly over the pond just for the opportunity of learning at your school, you better prepare to offer the best magical education that there is to be had. Just food for thought._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _Technomage-in-training_

Harry sighed as he folded the letter which was promptly snatched by the owl that had delivered his invite from Hogwarts. He watched as the bird flew off.

"What's on your mind dear?" asked Rachel as she sat down beside him on the sofa and snuggled into him.

"Just got an invite from my parents' old school," replied Harry. "Wrote a reply."

Rachel understood immediately what the problem was. "It was harder to write the rejection than you thought, huh?" Harry nodded and brought his lips to his girlfriend's neck and kissed it before licking and nibbling, causing her to moan like crazy. He then reached down, lifting her skirt. As per usual around the house, she wore no undergarments. He shifted their positions a little before entering her swiftly, causing her to moan and writhe as he made love to her.

"I still can't believe that you just turned 81 love," groaned Harry. "You look like a bloody twenty-year-old!"

"Like I've said before, it is common practiced for an unattached witch to start taking anti-aging potions at the age of twenty-five and only stop taking them when she finds a keeper," moaned Rachel as her lover fucked her. "I haven't taken one in over a year."

"So you're technically twenty-six now?" he asked. She nodded as he felt his balls tighten and moaned as his hot seed flowed into her. He pulled out and snuggled into her as they laid down.

"My age is nothing," said Rachel. "There are witches in America who are celebrating a millennium or more of being single. It is a fairly effective form of limited immortality."

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to profess my belated congratulations of President Elect Donald J. Trump's victory over Hillary in the 2016 elections. I wish our President Elect a long and fruitful presidency.**

 **To any so-called "protesters" reading this: cut it out! The "protest" of an election that has already been decided is not a protest at all, but a very childish tantrum. I'd like to believe that my fellow Americans are above such juvenile behavior, but I might be wrong.**

 **I will tell you right now that these so-called "protests" over Trump's upcoming presidency are not only unbecoming of Americans, but were organized by a man whose most fervent wish is to see America fall before he dies. His name is George Soros.**

 **But that's enough political bullshit. You don't read my stories in order to dive into the world of politics, a world that I could easily immerse you in if I so chose. If I ever did, I would do it in a story specifically about politics, not in a random Author's Note.**

 **Read and review folks! But ignore my bit about Trump's victory and the resulting protests unless you're really that interested!**

 **Chao!**


End file.
